


SOS (We Made a Mistake)

by MS_Christie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Christie/pseuds/MS_Christie
Summary: A continuation of RareAvian’s fanfic written by MS_Christie with their permission.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 48
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SOS (We Made a Mistake)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977977) by [RareAvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareAvian/pseuds/RareAvian). 



_I don’t know how but somehow Hadria is involved in this_ was his first coherent thought upon becoming aware of his new surroundings.

Gellert was greeted by looks of awe and wonder.

“Ah,” hissed a voice in the dark. “Welcome. I am Lord Voldemort and I have summoned you into my service.”

_ Oh, for fucks sake. _

He really really wanted to blame Hadria for this.

“You have been summoned for a noble reason, Dark One.” Voldemort continued, ignorant to Gellert’s lack of fucks given. “You will aid us in our noble quest of purging the world of filth and defeating Harry Potter.”

_Harry Potter_? He thought, _not Harriet or even Hadria? How interesting._

“What say you, Dark One? And what is your name?”

Gellert deadpanned at him, staring for awhile without any shred of emotion or clue as to what he was truly thinking.

Voldemort was beginning to feel vaguely unnerved by the calculating expression.

“I’m Gerwald Grinsen.” Gellert said after a moment. “And I say that I do not appreciate your attempt of bringing me out of retirement.”

Voldemort looked bemused, “What—-“

But Gellert did not let him finish.

“It was terribly discourteous of you.” He sniffed. “I was in the middle of something rather important.”

“Enough!” Voldemort hissed again. “I have summoned you here to serve and you will obey me!”

A flicker of ice glinted in Gellert’s eyes and he thought: _Oh no. That won’t do._

“I beg your pardon?” Gellert said softly with a chilling voice that made everyone present pale. Even Lord Voldemort froze at the cold tone.

Gellert smiled pleasantly, though there was nothing pleasant about this smile.

“I’m afraid that I’ll have to decline.” Gellert told Voldemort with the tone of an adult scolding a particularly troublesome child. “You really ought to research more carefully when using a summoning ritual. I’m no Dark Lord” anymore “and I won’t be able to help you.”

Gellert gestured to the surrounding Death Eaters, none of which seemed to know what to do with themselves.

“But as a former Dark Lord I’ll say this: the first thing you ought to have done was surround yourself in competent company. Such that should be capable of a stimulating conversation, thinking on their own and knowing instinctually what to do without your constant presence. You aren’t supposed to have to mother your subordinates.” Gellert scolded with a tut. “Undying fidelity isn’t nearly enough for a successful campaign such as, well, not this.”

Voldemort’s eyes shone brightly with eagerness at the advise.

“Yes, yes, it shall be done.” He said agreeably. “And does this wisdom mean you’ll aid us? Even as an advisor?”

Gellert smiled.

“No.”

He snapped his fingers and with a great whirlwind of blue fire he vanished.

Dramatically.

Very dramatically.

He was an ex-dark lord after all.

-

“Idiots! Gawking! Staring! Rude! Ugly—-“

“Hello,” she waved cheerily at the gaping faces before her. “I’m Hadria, your counterpart from the neighbouring dimension next door.”

Harry smiled a little unsurely. “I’m Harry. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hermione Granger.” Said local-Hermoine.

“Ron Weasley.” Said local-Ron seemingly unnerved by her differing gender to the local-Harry. 

“It’s a pleasure,” she said, grinning especially at Ron. 

She missed having Ron as a companion and if it weren’t for her sorting into Slytherin she thought they could make good friends.

Maybe he would be more open to her in this dimension.

“You were sorted into Slytherin.” Hermione said with a slight frown.

They had been terribly shocked when Dumbledore revealed that tidbit of information to them.

It was actually quite funny to see their expressions.

Hadria giggled. “Only because I wanted Draco to care for my Jarvey. I could’ve been sorted into any house.”

“—-Obvious! Bird-brain! Blondie! Funny-looking!”

“Oh, hush you.” Hadria scolded Snag.

Hadria could see that they were all amused by Snag’s description of Malfoy.

“I’m the most Hufflepuff-like Slytherin you’ll ever meet.” She offered with a proud puff because Hufflepuffs need more representation damn it!

She turned and offered Harry a smile.

“I look forward to traumatizing—-ah, _defeating_ Voldemort with you.”

She did not grin maniacally.

Really.

“Out of curiosity... if you were going to fight him Marauders style how would you go about doing it?” She asked innocently.

The trio exchanged bemused looks.

“You want to.. prank him?” Hermione said in disbelief.

Hadria rubbed her hands together. 

“He’d never expect it.” She said thinking about Tom.

“I don’t think—!”

“He’d never expect it.” She affirmed with a smile. “Tom certainly didn’t.”

There was a pause before the chaos ensued.

“ _Did you just say Tom—-?!”_

“ _You actually pranked him!?”_

“ _Bloody hell!”_

Hadria frowned.

“You mean you don’t have a Tom Riddle on your side in this dimension?” She asked innocently.

“I hate to break it to you but Tom Riddle is Voldemort, mate.” Said Ron.

“She must know that Ronald.” Hermoine said turning to Hadria. “Hadria, I don’t know how to say this to you but Tom Riddle is evil. You mustn’t trust him no matter how friendly he seems.”

Hadria blinked. “But he called Voldemort fugly. Anyone who calls Voldemort fugly is good in my books.”

“ _He what?!”_

Harry began giggling a little hysterically at the mental image of the Tom Riddle from the Chamber of Secrets calling his counterpart fugly.

“You broke him.” Ron said.

Hadria raised her hands in surrender.

“Chaos made me do it.”

Hermione placed her head in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“Wizards will believe anything.” She protested, “Harry Potter having a secret twin sister isn’t all that absurd.”

“That isn’t the issue.” Remus assured her. Not even bothering to defend Wizard-kind’s common sense or lack thereof, she noticed, “the problem is that doing that puts a target on your back.”

“We have no idea how You-Know-Who will react.” Sirius added. “And you were supposed to be our secret weapon. By that logic, your existence should be kept a secret.”

“He has no idea what I’m capable of.” Hadria said, “I’m not too concerned. I think this would be a wonderful opportunity to mess with—I mean lay out a trap for him.”

“I don’t know...”

“Listen, you brought me to this world because I’m capable of vanquishing Moldyshorts, right?” Hadria crossed her arms, “now let me do my job and vanquish him. This arrangement doesn’t work if we don’t work together. It doesn’t work if you keep me locked away ‘for my own protection’ either. This will only work if we have trust.”

“Well said.” Said Dumbledore, “but this isn’t only about trust. This is about safety.” 

“Can’t you trust me to be safe?” Hadria tried. 

Snag snickered. 

“No.” Snag said and Hadria looked at her companion in utter betrayal.

“Snag how could you say that?” He shrugged.

“Truth.”

“You are the same age as Harry,” Dumbledore said, “so we’ve arranged for you to attend Hogwarts where it’ll be safe.”

“As Harry’s twin? We’re technically twins seeing as we share the same mother and birthdays.” Hadria waved to Harry. “Hello, dimensional twin.” 

Harry waved back with a grin. “‘Lo.” 

Fred and George shared a look. “Brother mine, I think our twinship status is being threatened.” 

“I think so too.” 

“I’m not too sure how I feel about that.” 

“Neither am I sure how you feel about that either.”

“—-As Harry’s twin, if you so desire.” Dumbledore sighed. 

Hadria beamed.

“This’ll be so much fun.” 

-

 **LOST POTTER TWIN FOUND AT LAST!**

_What_. 

Gellert stared at the picture of Hadria waving and blowing kisses at the camera and rubbed his eyes, blinking. He blinked again, and reread the headline. 

He covered his face with his hands. “Why, oh, why Hadria?” 

Why was it that she always managed to find herself in such absurd situations? And how was it that he was somehow dragged into it too? Dragged into the insanity that was Hadria Potter whilst kicking and screaming.

(Actually, it was more like trying to stop Hadria from diving into her own insanity and jumping in after her to make sure she didn’t set the universe on fire.)

If Hadria was summoned for reasons similar to his...

Gellert sighed and felt an incoming headache.

She was going to give him a heart attack one day. 

Gellert decided that the only way to keep Hadria out of trouble would be to keep an eye on her personally.

“Hmm...” There were no openings at Hogwarts this year. Well, he would simply have to make one then. Preferably without murder. “Hadria once mentioned a ghost teaching history..”

His exorcism rituals were a little rusty from lack of practice but would serve sufficiently enough for this. 

-

She saw an opportunity and she took it. 

“Blond hair and a custom tailored robe... you must be a Malfoy.” Hadria sneered. 

Local-dimension Malfoy swerved around, coming face to face with a smirking Hadria. For a second, he mistook her for her brother. He soon corrected himself upon seeing her more... feminine assets.

“Perv.” Whispered Snag the Scarf.

“Hadria Potter,” she saluted and casually shoved Snag into her collar to silence him. She was trying to make an impression and Snag was ruining it! “Harry’s twin sister... but that was obvious, wasn’t it?” 

Stunned, Malfoy nodded and took in her appearance. There really was another living Potter. One raised in the wizarding world. Maybe she would be an improvement to her uncultured counterpart, he considered.

“Malfoy,” he straightened, “Draco Malfoy.” 

Hadria smiled. “A pleasure,” she said and then a mischievous spark came into her eyes. Secretively, she leaned in and beckoned him closer. 

For some reason, he complied. 

“Want to see my Jarvey?” She whispered.

“Your what?” 

“UGLY! BLOND! FUNNY LOOKIN—-!” 

And thus, Draco met Hadria and Snag and really wished he hadn’t. Maybe.

-

Since Hadria had never attended Hogwarts in this dimension she had to be resorted. Not that she minded.

Making her way to the stool, she sat down and waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

“Oh,” it said upon landing on her head. “This is different.”

 _Hi_ , she thought back to it. 

“Hello,” it smiled, “it’s obvious where you belong...”

Oh, so they were getting right to the point then.

Hadria smiled angelically.

The Hat snorted.

“Get thee gone to... **SLYTHERIN**!”

“ _Noooo_...” moaned Malfoy; having already been introduced to the hurricane-like force known as Hadria. Hadria gave Malfoy a look™ as she sat down right beside him. 

He whimpered even as his housemates celebrated the addition of a Potter. They had no clue. Even Harry pitied them a little. Slytherin would lose so many points this year... if she was caught. 

_Like that would ever_ —- Hadria froze as she made eye contact with the newest addition to the Hogwarts Faculty. 

Oh shit.

Sitting calmly next to Professor Flitwick was—

“And a welcome to Professor Umbridge our new Defence Against the Dark Arts instructor and Professor Grinsen,” Dumbledore said looking very very tired, “our new replacement for Professor Binns who has somehow been misplaced...”

 _Oh he definitely knows_ , Hadria thought at Dumbledore’s tone.

 _Hadria_ , mouthed Gerwald, _you are in so much trouble_. Oh. Well...

“Drat.”

Somehow Gerwald was here too.


End file.
